Anniversary
by HistoryGirlLFC
Summary: CS femslash if that's not your thing don't read it. Their anniversary is approaching and Sara wants to surprise Catherine.


The Anniversary

This begins with our two favourite CSIs Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows curled up in bed together with the thunder and lightning crashing around outside. Sara wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, as she snuggled closer to the brunette. She stroked her blonde curls and kissed her forehead content to lie there together and enjoy a lazy Sunday afternoon before the blonde bombshell known as Lindsey reappeared from her friends.

"You know if six months ago, someone said I'd have ended up here with you like this, I would have called them crazy."

"Hmm I know sweetie, can we talk about this later, I'd like to have some sleep before Lindsey comes back. You wore me out last night."

"Of course honey." I kissed her forehead and had a smirk on my face remembering last nights activities. Catherine shifted against me as she got in a comfortable position resting her head in the crook of my neck; I rested my chin on the top of her head smiling knowing that this woman was mine and I would do everything in my power to ensure she felt as special as she was.

I could feel her breathing slow and even out indicating she was asleep and as I held her in my arms I thought about all the ways I can do that – make her feel special – including all the corny stuff like the flowers and chocolates, buy her dinner and treat her the way she deserves to be treated; both her and Lindsey. That kid has the Willows charm and I can't deny her. At the end of the day, I think I'm a hopeless romantic. It wasn't until I met Cath I never believed in true love probably because of my trust issues as everyone had really trusted before her had let me me down – my parents, a couple of ex-girlfriends who cheated on me one with her and one the next-door neighbour how stupid was I and Hank. With Cath it's completely different I feel safe and loved and I would never do anything like that to her I know how awful it feels as does she. She understands my insecurities after my previous relationships and makes a point of showing how she feels about me buying gifts, despite me telling her not too; but this is Catherine Willows and will do what she damn likes when she sets her mind to it, regardless of what anyone says least of all me.

Anyway it's our six month anniversary soon and I want to surprise her. So I have arranged for Cath's sister to take Lindsey ad the guys cover our shifts so we can spend the whole weekend together something we have not done in a while, because of work and everything else. Last night was our first night off together and proper time spent alone in over a month and boy did we make the most of it.

Anyway back to the anniversary plans, I'm going to owe several favours but it'll be worth it to see Cath's face. I'm going to fly her first class to Paris on Friday night and took us into the most exclusive hotel in the city; after all they do say Paris is the most romantic city in the world. Then we spend Saturday together maybe some sightseeing and benefiting from some five star hospitality. I've arranged for Lindsey to fly in on Sunday, so we can spend the day together as a family. I've bought Cath some of her favourite perfume and a gold pendant with a blue stone to match her fabulous eyes with photos of me and Lindsey inside. I may even take her and Lindsey shopping after all I need to spend all that extra money from the overtime on something and what better than my two girls- and boy do they know how to shop.

With all these happy thoughts in my head, I drift off to sleep with the woman of my dreams lying next to me. I wake up about four hours later to find Catherine is not in her usual position lying on top of me using me as her personal pillow. The bed is still warm so I know she hasn't been up long; as I wake up the smell of Cath's delicious coffee fills the air. She appears with two cups wearing nothing more the sky blue silk robe I bought her last week; my god she looks stunning.

"Morning Sara" she places the bedside table and sits on the edge of the bed; I pull her down for a kiss while undoing the tie in her robe. I pull away from her needing oxygen.

"Morning gorgeous" I place my hands on her hips tightly preventing her from moving.

"Sara…" There is the warning tone she uses with Lindsey, I ignore her and move my hands up her sides.

"Hmm" I kiss my way down her neck and back up to her ear – a sensitive spot for her – and she lets out a moan.

"Sara we cant. Lindsey will be back soon." My hands continue to roam over her skin.

"Please Cath, I want you." I pout and see her eyes darken with desire. Needless to say we spent most of the afternoon in bed; before finally emerging to have some dinner. After Nancy agreed to take Lindsey for the night; meaning we had the house to ourselves and could do as little we pleased before going into work. So we spent our time just curled up on the sofa watching a movie.

"Let's go to dinner". Catherine says and looks at me pleading with her eyes.

"I'd much rather stay here with you." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm." She pulled away and pouted at me giving her best sad look . "I know you would, but I'd like to go to dinner." Deciding I wouldn't win the argument I reluctantly agreed.

"OK fine I would love to take you to dinner; and before you disagree I want to so just let me ok?"

We were ready approximately an hour later with me in my favourite leather pants and Catherine in a blue dress that brought out the fabulous blue of her eyes. _Wow._

"So what do you think?"

"Why have I never seen this before?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you. So what do you think?" I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me kissing her deeply.

"I love it. You look incredible."

"Before you start anything we should get going." After promising a few favours I managed to get us reservations at one of the best restaurants in town.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the restaurant and looked at Cath- her eyes were sparkling.

"How did you manage to get reservations here?"

"Does it matter?" I opened the passenger door for her and helped her out. "Let's go." I put my arm around her and led her inside.

A couple of hours later we emerged from the restaurant holding hands. As we arrived back home I found myself pushed up against the door.

"Thank you for dinner Sara, I appreciate it." as she kissed me.

"You're welcome Cath." I placed my hands on her hips and tentatively kissed her back.

The following morning I woke before Cath as usual. I had a quick shower and dressed and wandered into the kitchen to find Lindsey and Nancy having breakfast.

"Hey."

"Hey Sara, is mum up yet?"

"She was tired last night so I think we should let her sleep for a while longer."

"I wonder that is." Nancy muttered while smirking at me as I feel a blush rise up my cheeks. Lindsey helped me make breakfast for Cath before she left for school. By the time we had finished we had eggs, bacon, waffles, fresh fruit, coffee and orange juice.

"I think you've made enough to feed an army there Sara." Nancy said laughing at the amount Lindsey and I had made.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Cath taught me that so it'll get eaten." I carried the tray while Lindsey had the freshly squeezed orange juice; she gently knocked on the door before opening it to find Cath awake and sitting up.

"Hey mum we made you breakfast." Carefully she placed the orange juice on the bedside table before crawling up and hugging her mother. Catherine laughed.

"Good morning sweetie." She kissed her daughters forehead and hugged her before. "I can't eat all that; and feel free to hug me whenever you want." I put the tray on the bed and gently kissed Catherine, as she put her hand on my neck and kissed me back.

"Yuck! I'm outta here if you're just going to do that. Bye mum, bye Sara." Catherine laughed…it's a wonderful sound.

"Bye sweetie, have fun at school."

"That got rid of her pretty fast" Cath didn't reply just kissed me again.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" As I thought Cath grabbed the waffles, poured on some syrup and began eating; she always did love her sugar.

"Are they ok?"

"Wonderful thank you."

"That was Lindsey's job so she takes all the credit for those." I scooted close to her and grabbed the toast enjoying this alone time together.

The night back at work was difficult Cath, Grissom and I were working on the murder of two young children who were discovered in a house with gunshot wounds. Catherine as always took those cases hard. As we arrived back Cath retreated to her office I dropped off the evidence before making my way to her office to check on her. I knocked on the door before entering to see her at her desk.

"Hey."

"Hey honey." I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to me, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks I needed that hug."

"Anytime." I gave her a quick kiss before heading to the lab to process the evidence. I spent the rest of the night in the lab, the guys waved their goodbyes as they left for the night. I continued trawling through the missing persons hoping to find something. I hear Cath's heel approaching and I look up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Come on Sara the DNA lab is backed up we won't hear anything else until tomorrow. I'll drive you home."

I looked and smiled. "How can I refuse an offer like that?"

As we got into the car I grab her hand and stroked my thumb across her knuckles just touching her instantly relaxes me. The effect this woman has on me is incredible; but I wouldn't have any other way.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight?" I spend most of my time at Caths, but I still have my apartment, because I like having my own space sometimes besides it gives Catherine and Lindsey some much needed time together.

"Only if that's okay with you if you don't have anything planned with Lindsey. But if you do me just drop me at my place and I'll see you at work."

"Sara its fine don't worry."

"Okay."

The following week went by fairly uneventfully at work not very may cases the criminals of Sin City appeared to be taking it easy for a week. Not that I'm complaining its less stress and more time to organise anniversary related events. So far I have managed to book the flights and the hotel the best in Paris as always nothing but the best for Catherine it's good I worked all that overtime I'm going to need the amount of money its costing me, but they – my girls – are totally and absolutely worth it. I'd gladly give them anything they asked of me.


End file.
